


Bring On The Love

by SweetIllusions



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fem! Queen, Girlfriends - Freeform, King - Freeform, No Smut, Polyamory, Surprising Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIllusions/pseuds/SweetIllusions
Summary: Guess who wrote a Fem!Queen fic?? *raises hand*Lord, how I missed writing Fem!Roger!This one is very important, not just because it’s different from my other works, but also ‘cause it’s my first fic-exchange!I wrote this with all my love for the sweetie chaibrows!Thanks to my people on the Clog Factory discord server, specially to the sweetest TheAdorableTia for the encouragement and tips!Can’t wait to read all your feedback on this!!
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Clog Factory Happy Holidays Fic Exchange





	Bring On The Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaibrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaibrows/gifts).



> Guess who wrote a Fem!Queen fic?? *raises hand*  
> Lord, how I missed writing Fem!Roger!  
> This one is very important, not just because it’s different from my other works, but also ‘cause it’s my first fic-exchange!  
> I wrote this with all my love for the sweetie chaibrows!  
> Thanks to my people on the Clog Factory discord server, specially to the sweetest TheAdorableTia for the encouragement and tips!  
> Can’t wait to read all your feedback on this!!

Christmas Eve is tomorrow, and I’m, as per fucking usual, late to find the right gifts.   
Seriously, I should’ve had told Clare to buy them for me, she knows my bandmates/girlfriends fairly well, but it would be inconsiderate of me since it’s our first real Holiday together, I found out it’s better get my shit together for once and go shopping alone.  
Well, I would bring Bria with me, she’s adorably clueless, but she would complain all the time about not having a place to sit and rest her long legs, I can’t be bothered by that, not today.  
I left for the shopping center as soon as it was opened, leaving my three lovers still in bed.  
I have the money, we’re not piss poor anymore, no need to count my coins since the release of Queen II, that was a relief, so my problem now was that I had no clue of what to give them.  
Frida was always spoiling us with countless gifts all along the year, mostly jewelry, Bria’s collection of books is big enough to compete with the bookshop, and Joan is already hooked up with all the most modern gadgets she could find, it's hard to know what they don't have.  
But I have to surprise them this time, “go big or go home”, that’s what people say, so let’s get bold here…  
The fact that I only give them presents on their birthdays is really something I gotta fix this year, it’s on my list. They mean so much to me, my entire world, and I never thought about a way to show them how much they mean to me.  
So, I was wondering… what would be the perfect gift for each of them?  
The stores were flooding with people. Made me think where they were when we were shop owners and Frida and I had to work on full Sundays for us to make ends meet. I guess times changed…  
I got on this first bookstore, trying to find something new for Bria, but there was nothing there, all the so-called-best-sellers were crappy romances that were far from her from pleasing her picky reader style. I might have more luck for that other time. She must be tired of getting books from all of us all the time anyways…  
Then I got to the clothing store, the fancy one Frida loves so much, but nothing there was good enough, Frida already has 90% of their winter collection, and if she didn’t buy the other 10% is probably because she found it boring…  
When I left to the technology store I saw an advertising on that phone that Joan subtly mentioned, that seemed like the perfect gift, but when I got there they were all sold out. Damn faster shoppers!  
I checked my phone for messages of them as soon as I felt it vibrating on my pocket.

Frida: REGINA MEDDOWS TAYLOR, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??  
Frida: I almost cried when I woke up and you were not with us! Looked all over the flat… Is everything okay?  
Joan: She’s exaggerating, she wasn’t even near of shedding a tear. But seriously, are you alright? Want me to pick you up wherever you are?  
Frida: I said I ALMOST cried… heartless bitch! I’m genuinely worried...  
Bria: Whatever, the most important thing here is why Reggie left before 10 on a Saturday morning… it doesn’t sound like her…  
Bria: Reggie, give us a sign that everything is alright, it’s getting cold and we’re worried about you…  
Joan: Bria is right, give us a sign and get your ass back home. Love you!  
Frida: I made cookies for us, come get yours before Bria gets them all. ❤️  
Bria: ❤️ (I will save some cookies for you, don’t worry!)

Now, what should I do? Tell them I’m shopping for Christmas gifts one day before Christmas and let them know I procrastinated until the last minute? No way...

Reggie: I’m out running errands… I need new sticks and toms… No reason to worry, I might be back home before lunch time. Love you all too!

Joan: if you say so… Just stay out of trouble!  
Reggie: Gonna try, can’t promise nothing… Bye loves.

I put the phone back in my pocket and kept walking around the shop, determined to only come back home when I had the perfect gifts packed and ready to go.  
Later that day I found my frustrated self stuck in a small bakery and decided to make a stop for some well deserved goodies. when I had almost given up on the search, decided that they’d have to get used to the boring flowers and stuffed animal combo, I saw this guy on the table close to mine delicately proposing to his boy. No alarms, no fancy rings, no embarrassment, nothing big, just a well packed necklace with their initials on it.  
“Damn, that’s a beautiful thing…” I thought to myself. It was a way of making it official without really exposing anyone. And considering I had two shy romantic girlfriends and only one loud romantic one, that’d be just perfect. The couple shared a sweet “I love you”, finish their eclairs and left, holding hands.  
Maybe that was it. The gift I can give them could be something only to ourselves, a symbol for our commitment that society won’t dare to touch. We all had gone through a lot, it was not easy to tell our families that we love each other and that our love is real. I have to admit it was almost impossible for me to emotionally commit to them as my partners and that’s mostly because of me that it took us so long to move in together. So yeah, it’s time for me to grow a pair and make it official, even if it’s just for the four of us and some close friends.  
The jewelry store, that fancy one everyone loves, that was where I was heading. For the first time in ages Frida wouldn’t have an opportunity to call me “cheap”.  
Right at the moment I came into the store I saw these necklaces that had no icicles, the girl who attended me told me that was because they could be customized for the clients. So I went to the counter where she showed me all the options they had available.  
One pendant for each one of them, each one representing something that only us would know.  
That was it, something to please all their personalities and that could last forever, like I believe our love will last...  
Satisfied, I took my time choosing the icicles for each necklace, then the girl engraved the symbols I chose on them, and soon I was leaving the store with three easy-to-hide Christmas gifts for each of my partners.

“Easier than I thought it would be, I said to myself. Then I went to the music store and grabbed the toms, screws and a brand new pack of sticks I told them I needed, even though I bought new ones last month when we were touring Germany. After that I took a cab back home enjoying the nice midday view of the city, it was going to rain at night, but that just meant we’d have some cuddling happening, and that made me smile.

**

Joan was the first to notice that I had arrived, waving for me from our flat’s window as soon as I left the cab. I walked in our building and made my way upstairs to our home, smiling when I saw her sweet smile greeting me at the door.  
“Missed ya!” She said, quickly glueing her lips to mine even before I had a chance to take my shoes off. “What are all these stuff?” She said, getting the shopping bags from my arms and placing them on the armchair.  
“Drum stuff I had to buy, Crys will be happy to see me fixing the things I break…” I tried to disguise, protecting the bags from her curious eyes.  
“Oh, she’ll be thrilled…” She said, quickly losing interest on the talk, she only talked work stuff when we are touring or recording.  
“Look who’s home!!” Frida showed up from our bedroom with a towel over her head, wearing only that and a thin transparent night gown.  
“Not too late for you to be ready to go to sleep already, love…”  
“Who’s going to sleep? Well, maybe you are… It’s skincare time in this household tonight! I’m doing y’all face masks. Bria is already resting up with hers, Joan is the next. Wanna join us?” Frida offered.  
“No, thank you. God already helped with that…” I grinned, batting my eyelashes playfully.”  
I went inside my room to keep the presents far from their eyes, put them inside a big box from an old fur coat I own, turned off the light and gave the mission as accomplished.

**

On Christmas Eve we all had big plans, there was a festive atmosphere in the air, some of our friends would be coming around before they had to be with their loved ones, so, for a brief moment, we would have extra companions.  
Frida and Joan were on the kitchen since the early hours of the day, mostly because Frida insisted on preparing us some of her traditional Indian dishes instead of having pre-cooked things from our local market. She only accepted poor Joan around because Jo is the only one who can make the oven work without burning the kitchen down.  
Bria and I have the simple mission to keep the flat tidy up, and hang out some shiny decorations.  
“Love, you won’t reach there…” Brianna said to me, looking cautiously while I tried to hang a small star on our blank white corridor to light up the entrance of our apartment.  
“Bollocks. Just need... to stretch a little more…here” I said, apparently getting on the tip of my toes a little too strong and losing the balance, hitting my head on the door.  
“Told you!” Bria held my arm and stopped me from falling face first on the floor.  
“Shut up, Bee!” I grumbled, angrily. She held my hips and kissed the red spot on my forehead, looking at the top of my head looking for instant injuries. “Your hair will cover this…” Then she took the star from my hand and pressed it to the highest spot on the wall with no difficulties. The glories of being the tallest girl on Earth…  
“I heard a thump, are you alright, my loves?” Frida said, picking out of the kitchen door. “Oh, you are having fun…” she exclaimed when she saw us, noticing Bria’s hands resting on my hips.  
“Someone needs to have fun…” I smiled at Frida, sending her a kiss, disguising my sore forehead.

**

Late afternoon, when our friends had left and we could have some moment for ourselves, Joan came from the kitchen with the roast to place it on our abundant dinner table.  
“Yum!” Bria exclaimed, kissing Joan’s cheek when her hands were freed from the hot pan.  
“Time to test Frida’s abilities… Let’s see if this is better than that can of sauce…” I joked.  
“Much better, darling, much better… Spent that week in my mom’s house learning all her tricks.”  
“God bless momma Jer!”  
“And when will we be delivering our gifts??” Said Joan, with her shiny gray eyes.  
“Don’t be anxious, sweetheart…” Frida said, taking her sit on the table, beside Bria and me.  
“Food and drinks first, presents later…” I proclaimed. “We have all night to enjoy ourselves.”  
Inside, I was as anxious as Joan to deliver and receive their gifts, a child-like curiosity, mixed with a deep long for approval. I couldn’t wait to see if they’d like those small pink boxes I kept safe on the wardrobe.  
“Food is delicious, love…” Brianna said, sharing a sweet delicate kiss with Frida.  
“Hey, I helped! If it wasn’t for me the spice levels would be unbearable…” Joan protested.  
“I appreciate that, Jo…” I said, taking her hand in mine and kissing it.  
  


**

Soon we were all stuffed, sharing glasses of champagne and strawberries, sitting on the couch in our living room, with no personal space at all, just like we love it, it was a great feeling to have them around. I am not a big fan of the holidays, but maybe because holidays with my family were boring and tiring. But this is different. I have Frida resting her head on my shoulder, my legs entwined to Bria’s and the softness of her skin rubbing, tickling my skin. Heaven, or somewhere better than that.  
“I think it’s that time, darlings… It’s close to midnight.” Fridda said, getting up from the couch to get her presents, quickly coming back from our room only a few minutes later bearing a bunch of white boxes, all named in a beautiful handwriting and personalized sketches.  
Next was Bria, she got up, moving me gently to Joan’s side and left to get her presents. Coming back with some neatly prepared envelopes with beautiful golden laces on each one of them.  
When Bria came back, Joan left, leaving me and Frida on the couch, sharing the heat. She returned with one big box, a big grin and the softest eyes.  
I was the last to get up, all because I was afraid, thinking if at any point they would reject me. What would I do if they didn’t like the gifts? What if we are not on the same page? I open the wardrobe and got the big box with the small ones inside, piled them and took them with me back to the living room.  
Frida clapped in excitement when we all got together, ready to start our Christmas Gifts ritual.  
“That’s exciting!! Let me go first…” She got up and sat on the armchair, beside the couch. “I want to start by saying I love each one of you and that I’m proud to be part of your lives, I really hope you like these!” She said, handling each box to its owner.  
We all opened the boxes at the same time, finding complete sets of clothes inside of it, Frida took the time, probably months ago, to plan perfect outfits for each one of us, according to our different styles, all very fresh and also classy, in a way that only Frida would have imagined.  
“I’ve been wanting this skirt for ages! Never had time to go buy it… How did you know all of this??” Joan exclaimed, jumping out of the sofa to give Frida a kiss, which we all did as soon as they stopped kissing, we all joined for a big group hug, showering Frida with gratitude and love.  
“I love you all! Couldn’t let my sweethearts going out there out of fashion…” she kissed our cheeks and went back to the couch, cuddling with Bria, that seemed to be overjoyed with her new fluffy winter clothes.  
“I’m the next!” Joan said, already making her way to the armchair with her big box in hand, from which she took three small packs.. Following the script, she handled everyone their gifts.  
“Don’t take nothing as personal, I just want we all to make the best work possible and be as happy as we can be on and off the stage!”  
What we found inside the boxes were personal things we all needed. A watch to Brianna, probably because she has the tendency to get lost during the practice or during her solos on stage, and that one day could cost us a taxation fee from the venues. Mine was a neck massager/cooler, because after practice or concerts I’m always heating up like a stove and sore all over…  
“All my problems were solved!” I said, putting the massager around my neck and turning it on, grinning wildly when the cold sensation hit my skin like a splash of water.  
Frida got a new microphone for studio sessions, something she was talking about for a couple of weeks now.  
“You’re incredible, Joan, thank you! I got the hint, I’ll try to control myself from now on…” Brianna says, going at our youngest’s direction and kissing her forehead.  
“You’re not mad at me?” Joan asked, shyly.  
“No, love. Not even a bit.” Bria said, admiring her new beautiful watch. “It’s my turn now!” She said, sending Joan back to the couch and sitting on the armchair with her presents on her lap.  
Bria’s gifts were for all of us, including herself. She brought concert tickets for all of us to see Led Zeppelin and The Jimi Hendrix Experience on New Years Eve and New Years Day respectively. Tickets for those were sold out for months, and I was bummed I had to miss it.  
“We won’t be traveling to see our families, I thought we could take a couple of days off to enjoy some live concerts… What do you think?”  
Frida screamed in my ears, and I must admit I was almost in tears…  
“Oh. My. Lord. Is this real?” I jumped out of the couch straight to Bria’s lap on the armchair. Her bright toothy smile was wild, she seemed so proud of herself.  
“It might be, otherwise I waited in a long line for nothing…” she said, showing off the ticket with her number in line.  
“Oh, darling, we will have so much fun, it’ll be worth your precious time!” Frida said, pulling Bria to a big kiss.  
“I’ll even drive us there so you all can enjoy safely!”  
“Thank you, Jo!” Joan got a kiss on the cheeks from Bria and me and for a brief moment I waited until our adrenaline levels were down again, there was no escape now.  
“Now it’s my turn, I guess…” I announced, walking back to where my presents were, on the couch.  
“May I have your attention, please?” I asked, trying hard to keep a serious tone.  
“Go on, honey…” Freddie said, taking her place on the middle of the couch, between Brianna and Joan.  
“So… I’m not a huge fan of speeches, but this last year changed me. Living with you changed me in a way that I never thought it was possible. This, what we have, is together with our music, the most important thing to me now and forever.” I made a pause and took a deep breath.  
“By law, our love is illegal, we can’t let the world know, even though I am sure our fans know, and none of them give a damn.” I tried my best to look at them in the eyes, but it was getting hard as I started to get emotional.  
“We deserve the whole thing, you know? We deserve to announce it, you all deserve diamond wedding rings… But in this world we live in, it’s not safe to love freely.” I choked down a sob. “But I still wanted to make it official, for us at least. In the most unconventional way, I want to take you all with me wherever I go, I want to be officially yours, show the world I’m taken, even if it’s forbidden, we will know it’s real, and it will be enough.”  
I gave each one of them their tiny gift boxes and just observed their faces lightening up.  
Brianna’s necklace has Saturn, Frida’s has an eagle and Joan’s has a rose. Mine, that I wore all day without telling them, has crossed drumsticks. And on the back of each one of them, our initials. BFJR.  
All of them looked at me with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes, everything felt right, there was so much love and understanding between us at that moment, I felt my insecurities being washed away. They stood up and we formed a circle, then Frida took my hand and Joan mirrored the gesture, also taking Brian’s hands until we were connected. The women I love. When did I get so lucky? “I’m gonna say this once and for all, because I’m afraid I’ve said too much already. Bria, Jo, Frida, will you marry me?”


End file.
